Truly Forgotten
by fromidam
Summary: What if Ruby really had forgotten the Mirage Island incident?  Franticshipping


Ruby woke up to a tapping on his window. He couldn't see what was causing it, because he had closed his curtains before going to bed in hopes of sleeping in. Apparently whatever was out there was determined to mess up his weekend. Figures.

When the tapping didn't stop, Ruby became curious. Once the tapping started to get more intense, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed to open the curtains to see what was disturbing his rest.

What he saw made him jump back away from the window. It was Sapphire, one hand on the ledge above his window, feet on the actual window ledge. She had climbed up the wall...somehow. "What're ya waitin for?" Sapphire called through the window at the still startled Ruby. "Let me in!" Ruby blinked a few more times, his heart still beating fast from the shock, then stepped forward to open his window.

Sapphire jumped in easily. She looked Ruby over, and asked, "Did ya just get out of bed or somethin'?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ruby replied bitterly, reaching for his hat. "Most people like to sleep in late on the weekends, including me."

"Nine o'clock is late!" Sapphire said, pointing at the clock and glaring at Ruby.

"No it's not. I usually get up at eight thirty, that is when you don't wake me up at five for some reason or other."

"Maybe ya shouldn't stay up as late then," Sapphire said, crossing her arms.

Ruby pulled a shirt over his head. "Some people need more sleep than others. It's called beauty sleep. Maybe that would explain why you-"

Sapphire growled and jumped at Ruby, but he moved expertly out of the way and out the door. "I'll be right back, wait here." Sapphire humphed and plopped herself on Ruby's unmade bed. She squeaked as she sank deep into it, and felt lost in the giant, thick comforter. She flailed her arms and tried to sit up so that she could get off the bed, but without success. She was about to tear the comforter to pieces so that she'd actually be able to see when Ruby walked in. "Enjoy lying on a bed Sapphire? It's a luxury I expect you've never-"

"Help me up!" she said, glaring at him once more.

Ruby smirked and offered her a hand. "The barbarian can't even handle a bed," he remarked.

"How was I supposed to know it would try and eat me?" Sapphire said.

Ruby just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to head downstairs. You should probably come in the front door." Sapphire opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby cut her off again. "I don't think my mom would believe that you climbed in my window. The wall's perfectly smooth, Sapphire. How'd you get up here anyway?"

"I jumped," Sapphire said proudly. Ruby looked at her as if he didn't believe her. "I did!"

"If you say so," Ruby shrugged. "Anyway, you should probably jump _out_of my window before my mom wonders what's taking me so long."

Sapphire stuck her tongue out at Ruby, then turned and took a running jump at the window. Ruby didn't hear her land; she could be quiet when she wanted to be.

Ruby walked into the kitchen to find Sapphire already seated and attacking a plate of pancakes. He raised an eyebrow at her bad manners, even though he was used to them by now. "Morning mom," he said.

"Good morning dear," his mother replied and handed him a plate of pancakes.

Sapphire was already on her third plate of pancakes by the time Ruby had finished his first. "It's a wonder you never gain a pound with all the food you eat," he remarked as he cleared his dishes.

"Well I'm not a prissy and not afraid to get dirty, so I get a lot of exercise," Sapphire replied. She finished off her plate quickly, and left her dishes at her spot.

"Put away your dishes!" Ruby scolded before she could walk out of the room.

"It's fine Ruby, I'll get them," his mother said with a smile.

Ruby was about to reply and say that he was trying to teach Sapphire proper manners when Sapphire said, "Common Ruby, let's go!" she grabbed his arm and out the door they went.

They arrived at their secret base a little while later. They released their Pokemon, and went inside the base (after Ruby warned his Pokemon to watch out for piles of mud, as it had rained the night before).

Once inside, they dropped down side by side into a giant pile of cushions they had set up the week before after stargazing so they could sleep at the base and not have to walk all the way home. They were quiet for a few minutes (a rare occurrence in itself), until Ruby spoke.

"Why did you jump up to my window this morning?"

"Uhh..." Sapphire said while thinking. "I wanted to see if I could jump that high...?"

Ruby looked over at her. She was red in the face, and staring intently at the ceiling. "What's the real reason?"

After a moment, Sapphire took a deep breath, and said, "Do ya remember yet?"

Not this again. "Remember what Sapphire?"

"Ya know what I'm talking about," Sapphire said, and turned her head to glare at Ruby for the third time that day.

"No, I honestly don't," Ruby said. "Maybe if you told me what I'm supposed to be remembering I would know what you're talking about!" his voice had started to get louder.

"Do you remember what happened on Mirage Island?"

"Most of it, and what I forgot I got told afterwards by-"

"No, not the battle! What we said!"

"We said a lot of things?" Ruby said, cringing away slightly at Sapphire's growing anger.

"What we said to each other about each other." Ruby stared at her blankly. "Ya honestly don't remember?"

Ruby nodded. "Apparently not."

Sapphire let out a yell of frustration, stood up, and punched the wall. Ruby could have sworn there was a dent in the rock. He stood up and grabbed Sapphire's wrist so that she wouldn't hurt herself or the base any more. She turned to him and growled, but he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened Sapphire," Ruby said firmly. This was the first time Sapphire had ever indicated what he was supposed to be remembering, and now he was very curious. He also wondered what could make her so sad and angry. Sapphire never cried, even when she was badly hurt.

Sapphire was looking at the floor, apparently thinking about what to say, or just hiding the fact that she was crying. After almost a minute of silence, she finally said, "You said ya liked me back."

Ruby felt his face get hot, yet it also felt like all the blood was draining from his head to his feet. He opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again.

To think that the thing he had been wanting to say for the past six years had already been said by his eleven-year-old self. It would have been nice to have known that earlier. Really, really nice.

He realized that Sapphire was expecting a response from him. He did the only thing that came to his mind: he hugged her. She squirmed in surprise initially, but after a moment she stopped struggling and put her arms around Ruby, squeezing tightly. They stayed like that for several minutes. As they did, Ruby thought about how hard it must have been for Sapphire all this time. She had seemed convinced that he was only pretending to not remember, which actually kind of explained why she had often tried to punch him when she brought it up.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," he whispered in her ear finally.

"Do ya still like me?" she mumbled through his shirt, now slightly wet from her tears. He could feel her voice vibrate through his chest.

"More than that," Ruby replied with a smile. That wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be. Why had he waited so long?

Oh, right, because he was afraid Sapphire would tear him in half.

He was completely justified in his hesitation.

"Huh?" she said, looking up at him. "I don't get it."

"I love you, Sapphire," and before she could say anything he swept down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>FINALLY ABLE TO SUBMIT THIS OMG. Fanfiction made me wait like two weeks =[<p>

After I read one too many fanfictions in which Ruby was pretending to have forgotten the Mirage Island confession incidents (and one too many authors was like "Ruby's the best actor in school!1!") I decided to write a fic in which Ruby actually _has_ forgotten about it. I'M SO DIFFERENT LIKE WHOA! This also ended up being my first completed Pokemon fanfiction. After over a year trying to write a complete part or story, it's about time -.-'

Anyway this thing has been sitting in my laptop for awhile. I wrote it but then got frustrated when I just couldn't write a kiss scene (this story made me realize I can't write one for shit), but when I found this and reread it (I had completely forgotten the story) I found that I quite liked the ending as it was, so I decided to leave it and to post it =P You should have seen me type that last sentence though (I still remember what it was like). I was like the type-happy icon on dA except to the beat of this song I found in my clarinet book that I know but don't know the name of. Yeah. And then I mispelt kissed and I was like lol XD

I found some parts kind of awkward and out of the flow, so I may edit this if I can figure out what I don't like and how to fix it ^^ I would like to know what you think of the in-characterness though. It's been awhile since I've read the RS arc of the manga but I think I did decently well. Please let me know ^_^

A sequel? Possible, I suppose. Likely? Don't go too far. More Pokemon fics? I sincerely hope so!

-**S**nor


End file.
